Background: According to the World Health Organization (WHO) "one in four of all tobacco related deaths occurs in the Western Pacific Region" (WPR) which also has the highest prevalence of male smoking in the world. The paucity of reliable information on the rapidly growing tobacco epidemic compounded by the lack of local trained researchers in tobacco control in three WPR countries (Cambodia, Lao People's Democratic Republic and Mongolia) serves as the major impetus and basis for this proposal. Building on strong, existing relationships, Loma Linda University (LLU) will collaborate with the Ministry of Health (MOH) and the Adventist Development and Relief Agency (ADRA) in each country to address these needs by integrating capacity building and research in the context of the WHO Framework Convention on Tobacco Control. Specific Aims: 1. Design and conduct in Cambodia an innovative, transdisciplinary, competency based GlobalTobacco Control Methods certificate program (220 didactic and 200 field practicum hours) using a modular curriculum that develops tobacco control research leadership skills in health professionals. We will use distance learning and web based methods to facilitate communication and mentoring. 2. Conduct research to:(a) Monitor tobacco use prevalence and attitudes regarding tobacco prevention counseling amongCambodian medical students "Healthy Doc-Healthy Patient" (Year 1); (b) Estimate national prevalence of tobacco use among adults (>21 years of age) and identify predictors in a defined subset (21-39 years) of regular users (Years 2-3); and (c) Assist trainees in designing a comprehensive five year national research plan (Years 4-5). Impact: The proposed sustainable model, potentially replicable in other countries, creates a new cadre of local researchers who will effectively respond to the tobacco challenge, locally and regionally.